Mate of Darkness
by CelenaBlack-Riddle
Summary: Harry has found some interesting news, he is not a potter. The light has lied to him all his life. he decides to turn to the people who he can trust his actual family.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Do not own harry potter JK Rowlings does.

Mate of Darkness

Chapter 1

Harry could hear the footsteps coming up the stairs. His uncle was angry. He could tell by the way his uncle's feet slammed down on the stairs as he came up. The beating he was going to get would be worst then the rest, he knew it. The only time his uncle stopped was to unlock the door. He waited in suspense as each lock clicked open. When the last one clicked, he looked over at the door to see his purple-faced uncle.

"It's all your fault, boy!" he yelled as the first punch landed on his face.

He said this over and over again as he punched, kicked and whipped Harry.

After his uncle left Harry lay there limply, bleeping from his multiple wounds. He heard Hedwig hoot sadly at him, pecking at him with her beak. Reaching for his pocket he pulled out an envelope and gave it to her. It wouldn't be delivering to the light. No they had lied to him. This would be going to the ones who won't lie to him; to the one person who had been trying to kill him since the end of fourth year.

Before falling to darkness he was able to order Hedwig to take the letter Lord Voldemort. Then everything went black.

Line break line break

Lord Voldemort was at a Death Eater meeting when he was overwhelmed by immense pain from Potter's side of the link. Though as soon as it showed up it was gone. He didn't pay that much attention to it. He had dismissed all of the Death Eaters except Lucius, Bella and Severus when the owl flew in. It was white, but there was a big spot of red on it's head. The owl landed on the throne shoving its beak towards Voldemort. There was a letter there, which he grabbed and opened. He could smell a coppery smell as he pulled out the parchment.

iDear, Lord Voldemort, Tom Riddle, Dark Lord or whatever

You're probably surprised I am writing to you. It seems my entire life has been a lie. Did you know that? It turns out I am not a Potter. I know, it surprised me too. Really, I think I fainted. I don't really want to tell who I am, so I enclosed some of my blood. I didn't have any time to enclose it because of my relatives. I'm sure the spots of red are all over the envelope and parchment are mine, so technically, I did enclose some blood, but not in a vial. There is a possibility I am dying at the moment since you have the letter before Hogwarts starts again. If not, I still have a possibility of dying. Don't ask me tell you. Maybe later. The wards are down, by the way, since you used my blood for fourth year, remember? So you can get in without Dumbly and his order of chickens finding out. Number four Privet Drive is my house. Come find me if you want.

From,

Harry James Potter, the boy who went missing /i

The dark lord stared at the parchment, re-reading it over again. He could see the dark spots on the envelope, and on the parchment, knowing it was blood.

"We're going on a rescue mission," he announced standing up.

"Severus, I want you to make a parentage potion. Use the blood on the parchment."

"Yes my lord" Severus said left in a hurry. In a loud crack Lucius, Bella and Voldemort both apparated heading for number four Privet Drive.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer; dont own anything JK rowlings does

CelenaBlack-Riddle: im so happy i got my first review, thanks LoundAndProud3391 for reviewing.

Chapter two

When they arrived at number four Privet Drive, they were horrified. Every single house was the same, down to the cut grass. Seeing as there was no car in the driveway, so they assumed that the uncle had already left for work. They hurried up to the house and just as they were about to knock, the door was flung open. Standing in front of them was a skinny, horrible looking woman, who they assumed was Potter's aunt. She didn't seem surprise to see them. It was as if she was used to wizards just dropping in.

She asked them if they had come for Potter. They nodded in shocked silence. The aunt's reactions were not what they had expected. She pointed to the stairs, saying that the boy was up there.

Voldemort left Bella and Lucius with the woman and, what seemed to be a baby whale, while he went to get Potter. When he reached the top of the stairs, he noticed quickly a door with way too many locks on it, plus the fact they were on the outside, not in. He assumed that room was Potter's. Maybe it was also the coppery smell that was coming from behind the door that also made him think this. With a quick 'alohamora' he unlocked the door.

He didn't expect what he saw on the other side. Sure, he suspected it was bad, but not this bad. What he saw was horrible. Potter was lying in a pool of his own blood, and his gashes were still bleeding. His right arm was clearly broken, considering the way it was bent, and his left was dislocated. Some of his fingers on both hands had glass in them. It looked like the glass came from his glasses that lay broken on the floor beside him. His face was riddled with bruises, most of which Voldemort couldn't see because of all the blood on the kid's face. His right foot looked weird, possibly broken or dislocated. While his left knee was definitely broken.

He picked up the boy, causing his broken arm to move which caused a pain filled groan to reach his ears.

"I am sorry Potter, but I have to move you. Don't worry, we will heal you up and you will be back to yourself in no time" he had whispered to him.

Touching the boy's scar gently which earned him a sigh in content from the boy. He seemed to push himself more into the Dark Lord's comforting hold. He screamed at Bella and Lucius as he went down the stairs that it was time to go. When he got to the bottom, he heard Bella gasp and Lucius asking if the boy was all right. Voldemort didn't acknowledge either of them. He just wanted to get back to Malfoy manor before the injured boy in his arms died.

Line break Line Break

Harry had been awake when his aunt had opened the door. Hearing the question she asked, he wondered who it was. Knowing the answer was 'yes, they were there for him' since he could hear the footsteps on the steps. Hoping it was Voldemort or Dumbledore that was walking up those steps he waited. He heard the person say 'alohamora' and hearing the door open he waited. The person inside of the doorway gasped and then there was silence. He assumed he was checking the state he was in. Well, whoever his saviour was rushed over and picked him up.

This actions jostled his arm causing pain to shoot up everywhere causing him to groan. This noise caused whoever was holding him to start whispering in a low, calming tone. He was in so much pain, he didn't exactly hear what was said, but he did feel the feather light touch that had connected to his forehead. This action for some reason caused him to sigh in content and move closer to whomever held he found thisreaction weird cause the only person he should have that kind of reaction was. His thoughts drifted off as the person yelled the names 'Bella' and 'Lucius'.That meant the Dark Lord had him and not the Light.

Someone gasped, He assumed it was Bella then he heard Lucius ask if he was okay. The man though didn't answer though. He just kept moving. He felt a pull then everything vanished. For the first time in so long he felt safe.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter three

As soon as they appeared at the Malfoy manor, Lucius screamed for Narcissa.

"Lucius what has gotten you so flustered?"she asked when she walked in.

As soon as she saw the boy in Voldemort's arms, she quickly transformed the couch into a bed and ordered the Dark Lord to place the boy there. He did so without complaint, though he did throw a sharp glare at her for the order. She didn't notice the glare, she was to busy casting a diagnostic charm on the boy to see what was wrong.

A very long piece of parchment appeared in front of her. Looking through it, she found something surprising. One of the worst things on the list was a glamour spell placed a long time ago that was directly connected to his core. Another one that made her uneasy was a diagnostic that said 'rejection of soul mate'. It could be that the mate had done something to seem like a rejection and so the mind thought that they'd been rejected. She had winced at this because even if they took off the glamour he would still slowly die if he was without his soul mate. Considering Potter's small stature, she knew he was submissive, meaning it was near impossible for him to reject his mate, especially with the trauma that had happened in his childhood.

"Narcissa, what's the diagnosis?"Lucius asked, seeing his wife go pale.

He never got an answer for she silently passed the paper to their Lord and got to healing Potter. After a few hours she collapsed into a chair. It had taken hours to heal Potter, but she still managed to do it. The only thing she hadn't fixed was the glamour. The boy had to be awake for that.

They were all sitting in the room waiting for Potter to wake up when Severus walked in. He looked pale and he held a sheet of paper in his hand.

Voldemort stood up when he entered. "Severus what did it reveal the potion?"he had asked.

The potions master didn't answer. He just passed him the piece of paper. He read the first line, his name and gasped.

_It _couldn't _be,_he thought.

Narcissa and Lucius were about to leave when Severus stopped them and got them to sit back down.

"What, Sev? Why are we staying?" Narcissa asked. The answer was their lord passing the piece of paper to them. When they read the first line, they gasped.

It read what they thought could never be true. They had finally found him.

Cyrius Malfoy

Mother: Narcissa Malfoy nee Black

Father: Lucius Malfoy

Twin: Draco Malfoy

Soul Mate: Tom Riddle

Lucius had been reading over her shoulder. He gasped as well.

"Who's blood did you use for the parentage potions Severus? Who is this?"he asked his friend.

Severus looked over at the figure lying on the bed and said,"Potters."

Lucius and Narcissa looked shocked.

Lucius turned to the dark lord."Is that why we rescued Potter?"he asked.

Voldemort shook his head."The letter he sent was covered in blood, though he did mention he wasn't a Potter,"he answered.

"Hilly!"Narcissa called.

A loud crack sung out and a house elf stood where one was not previously.

"Yes mistress?"it asked.

Narcissa smiled. "Call Draco and have him come to the lounge," she ordered.

"Yes mistress,"she said and with another crack she was gone.

As soon as the elf left, a groan rang out.

"He's waking up,"Lucius said, rushing over to the bed side.

With another groan he opened his green eyes and looked around.

"So I'm not dead,"he whispered.

He quickly spotted Lucius at his side.

"Hi i'm back,"he said smiling.

A pile of black hair soon tackled Harry. He felt tears on his neck and heard the soft mumbling of welcome home. Lucius pried his wife off Harry while ruffling the boy's hair and smiling at him. Harry felt someone touching his arm causing him to look up, only to find himself staring into to crimson eyes. What Harry saw was not the horrible looking creature he believed to be Voldemort, but a young Tom Riddle, maybe around twenty years old.

"Tom,"he sighed, "you were the one who saved me, weren't you?"

The Dark lord just nodded. Harry smiled and tried to get up. When he did, he was suddenly hit by a bad head rush causing him to lay back down.

"You shouldn't move,"Tom said as he went to stand beside the bed and placed his hand on Harry's forehead. It caused Harry to sigh and move closer in Toms direction.

"Harry, would you mind if we take off the glamour?"Lucius asked, silently hopping he would say yes.

Harry shook his head. He wanted this horrible costume off him, this mask.

"Finite incarteum,"Narcissa chanted, destroying the glamour in place.

He was in pain, but it soon passed. By the time it finished, he was extremely tired.

"You can look at yourself after you've slept,"Narcissa said pushing his hair back.

Tom stood, getting ready to leave when he felt a hand stop him. He looked down to see Harry staring at him.

"Don't go, stay, sleep,"Harry mumbled sleepily.

Tom smiled and lay down in the bed beside Harry. As soon as he settled Harry seemed to gravitate towards him. Harry was sleeping across his chest, slightly snoring. Harry's slow breathing and calming scent slowly lulled him to sleep. For the first time he actually had a sleep without problems.

Know they have to tell Draco, that will be the next chapter.

By the way i will know be calling Harry, Cyrius

oh and the reason it said his soul mate rejected him was because of when Voldemort killed Lily and James and almost killed him. His mind believes he rejected him because of that but Harry doesn't mind this because he knows that he didn't know he was his soul mate.

Celena

please review


	4. Chapter 4

Don't own JK Rowling does

Celena: sorry it took me sooo long to update this i was slightly busy and had a bit of writers block for this story but anyway here's the chapter.

Chapter four

Lucius and Narcissa arrived to the lounge in a hurry. The door slammed against wall when they arrived causing the two occupants to jump up in surprise.

"Mother, Father! What's going on?" Draco asked, standing up to meet his parents.

The other occupant of the lounge was Severus. He knew exactly why they had come in the room in such a manner.

Severus stood up. "Is he well?" he asked.

Narcissa nodded as she grabbed Draco in a hug. Lucius told Severus that the boy and the Lord were resting. Severus nodded as he sat back down and pulled a book out of the pocket of his robes.

When Narcissa let Draco go, he didn't waste any time in asking what the hell was going on. Both his parents sat down and pulled Draco in between them.

Lucius started. "Do you remember the story about your twin brother?" he asked his son.

Draco nodded and answered, "Yes. you said he was taken one night from the room that we shared when we were babies and you never found any proof that he was alive."

Lucius nodded and whispered, "Well, we found him."

Draco looked to his father then to his mother then to his godfather that sat in the chair across from them.

"Is that true?" he said back. When he saw his mothers nod, he jumped up.

"Well where is he? Where's Cyrius?" Draco exclaimed. He couldn't wait to see his brother.

"He's in the room down the hall," Lucius said, but before Draco could run down the hall, he added, "Wait! He's resting and he's with his soul mate."

This stopped Draco in his tracks. "There's more isn't there?" he said darkly.

Seeing both his parents nod he sat back down. "First off, where has he been all these years?" Draco asked.

Severus answered this quickly. "Muggles."

Draco thought for a moment and began to say, "Well that's not to…" but he was cut off by his godfather saying "Abusive muggles."

Draco looked red in the face, but calmed himself down and said "But he's okay right?"

The three adults nodded and he couldn't help but sigh in relief. That's when he saw his parents' expressions.

"There's still more, isn't there?" he asked and groaned when they nodded.

"So, what?" he snapped.

"He was Harry Potter," Lucius said.

"What?!" Draco exclaimed.

"I said he was Harry Potter," Lucius repeated.

Draco stared dumbfounded at his father. "Holy bloody crap! Harry bloody Potter was my brother this whole time!" he exclaimed and began to pace around the room.

"Draco, calm down, darling," Narciassa told him standing up.

"How can I be calm? I was so mean to him! He'll never forgive me!" he cried becoming hysterical.

"Draco, calm down. You didn't know, none of us did," Lucius said grabbing his son into a hug.

"You didn't know. He'll forgive you, like he's already forgiven Tom. He will understand, don't worry," Narcissa said hugging her husband and son.

"Well, they probably won't wake up until tomorrow, sometime around noon. Why don't we all hit the hay and wait till the morning?" Severus said with a yawn.

The Malfoy's laughed at the potion master and followed him out of the lounge, all realizing how tired they were.

Celena: well there's Draco's reaction. Anyway i'm sorry i hadn't updated in so long. I was dealing with evil internet connection and such. Well please review and enjoy this chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Sooooooooooooorrrrry it took so long I was busy, and then I had no internet for weeks. And plus my mind was a haywire. So this is chapter five of mate of darkness the update you guys keep asking for. Still sorry it took so long.

By the way I got a beta, one of my friends who also writes fics. Fictitious Intelligence.

_**Fictitious Intelligence: (I must apologize when I take an eternity to beta. I am in college and have too much homework.)**_

So just so you know I'll post the chapter and then ill repost it after my beta looks over it.

By the way I don't own Harry Potter JK Rowlings does.

Oh if you can't tell I despise Dumbledore, don't like him at all.

Chapter Five

Cyrius groaned and cuddled more into the warmth that surrounded him. For the longest time, he never felt this sense of safety before. Suddenly, he remembered something so startling; it caused him to jump out of bed and to a mirror. The mirror was kind of foggy. What had happened the night before? As far as he knew it was the night before. He had been saved by Tom, his father and his aunt. They had taken him away from his muggle so-called relatives.

It was all thanks to Gringotts that he had found out he wasn't a Potter. They do a blood test to see if you are truly who you say you are. He had expected the names Lily and James to show up underneath the heading of biological parents, but instead Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy's names appeared there.

Standing in front of the mirror, he looked at his true self. His hair was now straight and it felt silky. It was still black, but it seemed to be a bit lighter than his old hair. His eyes were now a silver colour, but it had what looked like a rim of green around them. He was a bit taller it seemed and his body had a more chiseled look, but all in all, that was all that changed.

Turning back to the bed, he saw Tom sleeping peacefully on the bed. Smiling he went over to wake his mate up.

"Tom, wakey wakey," he said poking Tom on the side of his face.

The only answer he got was a groan and a mumbled, "Five more minutes".

Cyrius grinned evilly before grabbing Tom's wand that had been left on the side table. With a wave, he conjured up a bucket of ice water and dumped it on the sleeping man. Tom woke up with a yelp and fell off the bed. He looked very confused as to what had happened. Tom had been having a good dream in what seemed like ages when he was suddenly very cold and wet.

Cyrius couldn't hold in the laughter anymore and let it go, catching his mates attention. Standing up, Tom smirked and took in his laughing mate.

"So, I assume you're the reason I'm so cold and wet," he said taking a few strides till he was in front of Cyrius.

Cyrius stopped laughing instantly and tried to give Tom the most innocent face he could muster, but it was failing for his lips were still twitching slightly from laughter. He couldn't speak so instead he shook his head. Tom looked at him thoughtfully.

"Hmmm. Really, it wasn't you?" he asked.

His reply was another shake of Cyrius's head. Tom smirked, grabbing Cyrius's waist and pulled him close, causing a slight gasp of surprise from the boy. Cyrius stared at his mate's face, wondering what he was going to do. Tom came down and gave him a quick kiss on the lips before parting, leaving his slightly surprised mate standing there.

That was when they heard the gasp. They turned quickly to look over at the door. Standing there in the doorway, mouth hanging open, was Draco Malfoy.

"I was just coming to get you guys for breakfast..." he started to say, coming out of his daze a bit.

"I can't believe that just happened" Draco stated.

Cyrius' face lit up when he saw his brother in the doorway. As soon as Draco finished speaking, Cyrius pounced on him. Draco, for the most part, was surprised to suddenly have his brother pouncing on him quicker than you could say ferret.

"Dray, I'm so sorry about all those years!" Cyrius exclaimed, feeling Draco tense up because of the nickname.

"Cy, I'm also sorry about the last few years as well. No harm done," Draco said.

Tom watched the exchange between the twins carefully, trying not to interfere with the reunion. When the lies that Dumbledore had said about him came out, he had gone into hiding, hopping they would blow over.

They it didn't.

Bella and a few other of his followers had been thrown in Azkaban, including Sirius Black. Even though he wasn't a Death Eater and hadn't betrayed the Potters, Sirius knew who Tom was. They had been friends, but when Sirius's twin sister, Lyra, had died, they hadn't talked much.

Tom sighed and walked towards his mate and brother, causing them to separate when they noticed him.

"Come, let's head to breakfast'" he said. He got two nods and then they were off, down the hallways to the dining room. When they got to their destination, but before they could open the doors, they heard someone screaming, "I know he's here, Cissa, now let me in!"

Celena;

CLIFF, god damn it can't believe it I left it as a cliff, how horrid of me. :)

So here's the chapter you've been waiting for, again sorry it took so long, school and such, plus writer's bloke. I had some help from a gay friend of mine, he's the best. Anyway it was just a normal conversation we were having bout school and how boring our English class is. When I started thinking of ideas, strange time to get your ideas for you fifth chapter. So by the way I kept the constellation names of the black family, Lyra is a constellation. You'll find out more about her later on. Oh if anyone's wondering the time at the moment is summer just before half-blood so 6th year of Hogwarts for them. They will be going back to Hogwarts but not as Harry Potter but as Cyrius Malfoy. I enjoy the idea of pissing Dumbledore off.


	6. Chapter 6

Celena- So thanks guys for all the reviews. My fellow Dumbledore haters and all. So to answer the question i have been asked by you all. Especially of Dumbledore's taking of Cyrius and giving him to the Potters. Okay so the stupid insane leader of the order does know that Harry is Cyrius so him showing up at Hogwarts will annoy him greatly especially if he can't get him back. As with the Potters, they never knew about who Harry was but they knew he wasn't theirs like Dumbledore said. So James will definitely be on the Dark side but not on Toms, he supported some of his views, well most of his views. The Dark lord has no idea of James true allegiance. Lily, i'm not sure what i'm going to do with her just yet so wait and see. Anyway Harry will definitely be able to get into the Potters vault 'cause James will have made it so. OH and Nessa2685 you just have to wait and see and read this next chapter to find out who it is.

Don't own Harry Potter, sadly JK Rowling does.

Chapter 6

After the yell, there was the sound of a door slamming and two sounds of feet. One pair stomping and one pair running.

The door that led to the dining room opened to reveal a very surprised Bellatrix Lestrange.

"What is with all the noise, my lord?" she asked, walking out.

Tom looked at her and shrugged his shoulders, slightly surprise it wasn't her that was making the noise.

"I think we're in for a very bad day," Cyrius groaned.

Tom looked at him and simply asked, "Why?"

Cyrius looked back at him and answered simply, "It's just a feeling I have."

The footsteps had stopped. It sounded like they were right behind the door that was on their left.

"I don't care what you say, Lucius, I will see him if I want to," the voice hissed, clearly male.

"You don't understand. Wait! You can't go in there, Si-" They could hear Lucius yell just as the door was slammed opened.

The door slamming open revealed a very angry Sirius Black. There was a gasp beside them from Bella.

"Sirius, what are you doing here?" she asked but was ignored by her cousin.

Instead, he went straight for Tom, a crazy mad glint in his eyes.

"Well, well, I would have never believed it with my own eyes. You were hiding in plain sight weren't you?" he asked, walking towards Tom. "But imagine when I find out that not only that it wasn't your damn Death Eaters that killed Lyra, but the Order of the stupid Phoenix and that Lily is alive." Sirius was now standing in front of Tom.

"So, you damn bastard, have a lot to catch up on," Sirius finished with a smile. Tom let out a sigh.

"You had me scared there for a second," he said.

Sirius put on a surprised face and said mockingly, "You? Scared? The great Dark Lord scared of measly old me?"

When he finished speaking, the two friends began to laugh hysterically.

"Wait. Did you say that Lily was alive?" Lucius asked. The two stop laughing and Sirius looked up at his brother-in-law.

"Yep, Lils is alive and well. She has a fifteen year old daughter and a seven year old son. It's kinda ironic that she turned out to be pregnant after the attack. Oh, and you guys know her quite well actually. Do the names Vivian, Adra and Ciar sound familiar?" he finished with a smile waiting for a reaction.

"Vivian," Lucius said absent mildly. Suddenly, he gasped. "That's Severus' wife and kids" he exclaimed.

Sirius smiled. "Yep, and you had no clue," he teased as he ran around Lucius.

"Well, I hate to point out, but Siri, neither did you," Bella said, grabbing Sirius's arm, stopping his circular movement.

"Yeah, so?" he asked, "I'm still the first one who found out." He grinned and stood in front of Cyrius. Sirius ruffled his hair then turned to Lucius.

"So, one question; how'd the hell did you find out about Lily being Vivian?" Lucius asked.

Sirius smiled. "I wondered when you were going to asked that. I caught her looking at a picture of me, Remy and James of the Christmas before her and James got married," he said.

"So? It's just a picture," Narcissa stated.

Sirius turned and grinned at her. "It's a picture only the three of us had, so I questioned her about it and she just broke down and told me everything."

"Just one other question; did Severus know that Vivian was Lily?" Lucius asked.

Sirius nodded. "Yeah, it seems that way, 'cause he came running in yelling Lily instead of Vivian. It was really funny seeing his face all flustered," he answered.

Cyrius smiled. "I want to see that memory, Sirius," he said.

Sirius just turned to Cyrius and said, "Sure, but don't you have a guest coming?"

Cyrius looked disappointed for a second then exclaimed, "Celes!" and rushed to the floo. Sirius stared after the figure that had just bolted down the hallway.

"Do we need to go after him?" he asked Tom.

Tom looked at him with eyes that clearly asked 'are you serious?' but instead said, "Why, yes we have to go after him." He followed his love to the floo.

"Sirius, how much sugar did you have before coming here?" Bella asked her cousin, who seemed to be bouncing of the walls, as he pulled out a chocolate bar.

"Ah, including this one, at least seventy-five," he said casually.

Bella stared at him. "Ok, Sirius, give me that chocolate bar," she ordered, reaching out her hand for the bar.

Sirius stared at her hand. He took off running down the hallway as he yelled, "No!" Bella followed closely behind him.

Lucius looked at Draco and his wife and sighed. They all began to follow the others to the floo. All three thinking 'this is going to be a long day'.

Celena: ssoo i found out what i wanted to do with Lily,so yes shes alive, Dumbledore still has no clue that his pawn is not at the Dursley. So yes Sirius is dark and friends with Tom and Bellas not a Bitch. Ok so i may make Severus and vivian and kids so up next chapter. They will go to gringotts before Dumbledore finds out and i think im going to make that the reason he finds out. So more fun to come later on.

_FictitiousIntelligence: I must apologize for taking so long to beta! I have little time and I beta when I can (though, I will admit, that I did fall asleep when I could have been betaing…) I hope not to take this long in the future_!


	7. Chapter 7

So i decided to write the seventh chapter. Bored and a bit worried. So any way let me begin. Oh and for peoples who are waiting for the updated chapter of my story elven inheritance it's slowly coming along but hopefully it will be done soon

**Beta'ed by Lore Alexian **_(Whoops. I don't check my messages…so this is actually 7 days after she sent it to me…Sorry Cel!)_

so i don't own this JK Rowling does.

Chapter 7

Cyrius arrived in the floo room with a flash followed quickly by Draco.

"God, I can't wait!" Cyrius said, standing a distance away from the floo.

"Cy, who is Celes, and how the bloody hell does she know you're here?" Draco asked.

Cyrius looked over at his silver haired twin and smiled. "Well, to tell you the truth, I have no idea how she knows. She just has a tendency to show up," he said.

Draco looked over at his brother in shock. "You have _no_ idea?"

Cyrius nodded.

"She could be a spy for Dumbles or something!" Draco exclaimed.

At the comment, Cyrius started to laugh.

"What's so funny? I'm serious," Draco said.

Cyrius stopped laughing, but smiled crazily. "I know you are, but there's one reason that she could never be a spy," he said just as the fire place burst into roaring, green flames.

Out walked a figure, female. She had long, black hair with small specks of white. She was tall and wearing muggle clothes. Her eyes were all kinds of blue, but they matched perfectly with her pale face. What stood out the most was something on top of her head, which made Draco understand why she couldn't be a spy. Down the left side of her face was a simple pattern. This pattern signified that Celes was a Creature, a demonic one to be precise and Albus Dumbledore despised Creatures.

"Celes!" Cyrius yelled, tackling the girl to the ground. With a gentle cry, they both tumbled to the ground.

"God damn it, Emer, I'm not your toy," she said.

"But I can't help it! It's been forever," Cyrius said.

Celes looked over at Draco and turned back to Cyrius. "So, you're with your mate and family now instead of those monsters?" she asked.

A bright smile lit up Cyrius face as he nodded.

"Good, good," she said, standing up and dragging Cyrius up with her.

"So, this is Celes?" Draco asked, going over to stand beside his brother.

"Yeah, I'm Celes," she said before Cyrius could answer.

Before they could say anything more, the door swung open. Standing there with their wands pulled out were the adults they had left behind and Sirius.

"So, Celes, what kind of demon are you?" Draco asked, ignoring those who had arrived.

Celes looked over in surprise at the blonde headed twin. She smiled gently at him and said, "Wouldn't you like to know," and turned back to Cyrius and said sadly, "So I'm guessing that I'm telling Nea that you won't be coming for diner tonight?"

Cyrius groaned. "I had completely forgotten about that," he said sitting down on a chair.

Celes laughed and tried to keep herself from falling over.

"Nea?" Lucius asked, sitting down on the couch with Narcissa.

"A friend of mine. He's helped with a few things that came from the Wizarding World," Cyrius said with a small wave of his hand.

"But not with the worthless Dursley scum," Lucius hissed.

Cyrius looked at his father guilt in his eyes. "I never told him," he said simply.

Lucius and Narcissa shared a look between the two of them.

"Though I still can't believe who Nea is, God I couldn't stop laughing," Sirius said with a slight grin.

"Yeah, I know, right?" Cyrius said, and stopped when he noticed Tom's expression. "Wants wrong, Tom?"

"Should I be jealous of this 'Nea' person?" Tom hissed as he walked towards Cyrius.

His bonded one looked at him with a strange expression before he started to laugh. "You're kidding, right?" Cyrius looked at Tom, seeing that he wasn't, he said, "Nea is already married. Celes is his step daughter."

Tom still didn't look convinced until he finally took Cyrius into his arms and he felt no reluctance from the slowly forming bond.

"So, are you coming tonight because you missed the last one?" she asked.

Cyrius looked over at her, thought for a second then shook his head. "Naw, tell him I'm sorry," he said.

Celes looked disappointed and was about to leave when Lucius quickly exclaimed, "We're going!

Heads all whipped around to face the blond man. "What?" was heard from all in the room.

"What? I want to meet this Nea person and it seems to be a normal thing for Cyrius, so we're going."

Celes's face lite up in excitement. "Cool, so we'll see you there. Cyrius knows the place and time."

She turned and yelled in the green flames of the floo. Cyrius groaned and turned to his family. "You better be ready for the most stressful night ever," he said.

Celena: so sorry i took so long i had trouble coming up for things for the chapter. So it took me forever to write. This is going to be fun when it comes to Nea and his family, this will be fun.

**Lore Alexian: Oh my god! I'm so sorry! I completely forgot about this! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!**

Celena: God i thought the fact i put the name of Lore's other personality in would get more of a reaction. Well it kinda did but it was over the phone now that ws an awesome conversation.


End file.
